


Court

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Court, Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron tries to keep his mind off the fact it's the court case tomorrow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

Aaron

 

Aaron gazed out of his window. Tomorrow, he would have to stand up in court once again but this time it's not his trial. The plead had seemed to come and go quickly. Watching Gordon lie though his teeth was sickening. Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door,

"You alright?" Robert asks opening the door

"As fine as I can be," Aaron answered giving him a small smile.

"It'll all be okay you know, we'll get him," Robert says reassuringly

 

Aaron doesn't know we're he'd be now if Robert wasn't there. He has kept him going, kept him looking on the bright side. Aaron knows that Robert loves him and don't get me wrong Aaron loves Robert too but Gordon's words were haunting him,

"...do you know how hard it was to love you," Aaron doesn't know why he believes him but he does and it hurts.

 

"Will we though? It's my word against his," Aaron says turning back to the window and looking out.

"I don't know what to say Aaron, ya it's your word against him but they will be able to tell your telling the truth," Robert tries walking to stand next to Aaron

"Thanks," Aaron says in nothing more then a whisper, whilst looking Robert in the eyes

"For what," Robert asks

"For not giving up on me, helping me. I don't deserve it," Aaron states once again looking out of the window.

"Aaron, if anyone deserves it it's you. You deserve the world and more," Robert says looking at Aaron's he says every word.

"Now I know your lying, everyone in my family is hurt because of me, how does that make me deserve anything?" Aaron mutters.

"No, Aaron, everyone in your family is hurt for you and none of that is your fault. Come on Aaron look at everything you've been though and your still standing and battling though. I've said this before but your the strongest person I know," Robert says glancing at Aaron before returning his gaze to the window.

"I'm not strong, Robert, I'm weak, a basket case, remember," Aaron says as a tear falls down his cheek.

"You know I didn't mean any of that," Robert says quickly

"Doesn't cancel the fact you did though does it? Whether it's true or not it stays it stayed in my head," Aaron says looking down.

"Aaron, you don't know how sorry I am. I was hurt so I do what Robert flaming Sugden does best, hurt someone else," Robert admits

"I'm not asking ya to be sorry, every word you said was true but said in a harsh way. I killed Jackson, I hurt myself because it stops me hurting inside, I can't even kill myself and my mum dumped me first chance she got," Aaron lists 

"Aaron, please. i know we are only meant to be mates but I love ya, probably always will. None of what I said i meant okay. Please believe me Aaron," Robert says 

"i believe ya," Aaron mutters quietly.

 

They stand together at the window, watching all the people pass by.

"Ya coming down stairs," Robert asks gaining a small nob from Aaron 

"Yeah,"Aaron says quietly, following Robert out of the room and down the stairs 

"Hiya love," Chas greets, from the table. She looks really tired.

"You look as bad as I feel, you alright?" Aaron says walking to sit at the table with his mum.

"Thanks," she says giving him a small smile, "I'm fine. It's me who should be asking you that."

"I'm as fine as I can be," Aaron says glancing at Robert, who was still standing at the door looking awkward, "you can sit down you know?"

"I didn't want to intrupt," Robert says sitting in the other chair at the table.

"Well considering the time you spend here," Chas says, "you can do what ya like, you do know you live at ya sisters right."

"I-erm" Robert says trying to think of an explanation other then he wants to be close to Aaron.

"Leave him mum, I like him being here,"Aaron defends 

"what about when he almost-" Chas starts

"We don't speak about that remember, plus you put him up to that in a round about way," Aaron says in warning

"Alright, want some breakfast," Chas offers.

"No thanks, just going to make a brew and go to the scrapyard if that's alright," Aaron says putting the kettle on to make himself a brew and Robert a coffee.

"Aaron ya have to eat," Robert says concerned.

"I'll get something from the cafe if you'll stop nagging," Aaron says pouring the drinks and passing one to Robert before sitting  back down.

"I'll leave you two to it," Chas says shaking her head slightly, she was warming to Robert but that doesn't erase everything he has done in the past.

 

"I still don't think she likes me," Robert says laughing.

"Yeah well, I doubt she ever will properly," Aaron says sipping his tea and reading though the court slip again.

"Aaron stop reading that," Robert says grabbing the piece of paper off Aaron, "it's not going to tell you any different then when you read it before and before that."

"I know but I wish it did," Aaron says tightening his grip on his cup, "I wish it said after you've been here the whole thing will disappear but that's never going to happen."

"Aaron, I can't say you will ever forget about it because you won't but doing this," Robert says tapping the paper, "will get you justice and hopefully will make you feel better, knowing everyone believes you."

"Yeah I guess," Aaron says drinking the last of his tea before getting up.

"Is Adam working today?" Robert asks doing the same

"I think so, why?" Aaron answers

"Just wondered if you need an extra pair of hands," Robert says smirking 

"Feel free to come of ya want, you own a stake it the scrapyard anyway," Aaron says glancing at the court paper before leaving, Robert follows closely behind him.

"Though you were getting something at the cafe," Robert says grabbing Aaron's arm

"Way to rub my nose in it," a familiar female voice says

"Sorry Christie but not everything is about you," Robert snaps gaining a warning glare from Aaron.

"Sorry Chrissie he doesn't have manners. Oh and we are aren't together," Aaron informed.

"Nice to know you have manners," Chrissie says giving him a small smile,adding with a small laugh, "your a nice lad when you aren't having an affair with my husband." 

"Yeah, sorry about that too," Aaron says giving her a a small smile back.

"You do know I'm here right?" Robert says aiming it mostly at Chrissie 

"Yes I do know your there but I don't fancy talking to you seen as your always rude," Chrissie replies

"Oh and why you saying we're rubbing your nose in it, what about you and my brother,"  Robert says his jaw clenched.

"I'm moving on with someone who loves me for me and not for money just like you, your moving on with someone who can see you for who you are and love you regardless. Oh and don't hurt him like you hurt me, he doesn't deserve it," Chrissie says touching Aaron on the arm before heading to the pub

"Wow, you seriously jealous of Andy," Aaron says laughing and starting walking towards the scrapyard again

"No, of cause I'm not, I just don't like how out of everyone she had to move on with my brother," Robert says running to catch up, the cafe quickly forgotten about.

"She deserves to be happy and she was, with you but you broke her heart. She is now moving on with someone who loves her for who she is and not for what's in the bank. Plus Andy deserves to be happy as well," Aaron says he wasn't angry but it was a bit annoying for Robert to be jealous of Andy being with Chrissie.

"I know she does, but she doesn't need to rub it in my face so much," Robert says walking beside Aaron.

"And what are we doing, the whole village thinks we're together and knows you helped me so if that's not rubbing it in her face I don't know what is," Aaron reminds him

 

They walk the rest of the way in silence.

"Alright mate, didn't think you'd be working today," Adam greets completely ignoring Robert 

"I figured if I'm at home I'm going to thinking about it so better to keep my mind off it," Aaron says 

"Fair enough," Adam says giving Aaron a sad smile.

"Adam do you know we're Vic is?" Robert finally cuts in. 

"Home, I presume, unless she's at the pub," Adam answers a bit embarrassed that he had no idea what she was doing today.

"In other words you have no idea," Aaron says smirking.

"Thanks for the help," Robert says sarcastically to Adam, before saying to Aaron, "I'll see ya later."

"See ya," Aaron answers

"Oooo," Adam mocks

"Shut up, Adam," Robert shouts from the enterence

"Do you ever get bored of winding him up?" Aaron remarks

"Never," Adam says laughing,

 

This was one of the few things that hadn't changed, Adam seemed to be one of the few that wasn't treating Aaron any different. It seems that he can see that Aaron has had this with him forever and the only difference now is they know. Aaron is no different to what he was in 2015 so why treat him differently? That's one of the things Aaron loved about Adam, their friendship could never be changed no matter what either of them do. 

 

"You not finished that paper work yet," Aaron remarks leaning against the door frame to the porta cabin

"Nearly, just a few more sheets to go," Adam says clearly stressed by the paperwork

"Do you want me to help? Done all the work out there," Aaron says taking his high vis jacket off.

"Feel free," Adam says passing Aaron the harder ones on purpose 

"Do you know how easy this is?" Aaron says mockingly writing down the numbers on the first sheet.

"What? How?"" Adam says looking at the sheet.

"You know you should take breaks when doing paperwork, being stressed can make it harder," Aaron advises writing down some numbers on the next sheet.

"How do you do it then?" Adam says suddenly realising what he had just said, "I didn't mean that."

"I just cope Adam, try not to think about tomorrow and concentrate on today," Aaron says still working on the paper work.

 

Together they finished the rest of the paperwork in 5 minutes, Aaron doing most of the work.

"Wanna go for a pint?" Aaron asks filing the rest of the papers

"Sound," Adam says.

"Wait, have ya fed scrappy," Aaron asks Adam before they leave for the pub.

"God no, I haven't," Adam says suddenly remembering

"What's up with ya today? You never forget anything usually," Aaron says heading back inside to get some food for the dog.

"Just got stuff on my mind," Adam says looking down causing it to dawn on Aaron why Adam hadn't been concentrated all day and kept looking at him.

"The court?" Aaron finally says getting a nod for Adam in response.

"Sorry, I just keep wondering how the hell you have dealt with this all these years," Adam admits sighing and sitting down on a pile of scrap.

"You wondered why I tried to kill myself right? That's one of the other reasons Adam. I don't deal with things I push them as far to the back of my mind as possible," Aaron tells him

"You tried to kill yourself because of him," Adam says suddenly, he is shocked and angry mixed together.

"Well, I did it because I though I was gay because of what he did, it's stupid but that's what I though but yeah that was one of the reasons," Aaron says sitting next to him.

"You know, I want to watch him die a painful death right now," Adam says truthfully 

"If you ask Cain he'll say the same," Aaron says getting up to feed scrappy

 

They walk to the pub chatting, mainly about work but every now and again they would mention the court case tomorrow.

"Two pints please mum," says sitting at the bar next to Adam, who was messing with a cup mat.

"Does anyone actually use these?" Adam asks randomly referring to the mat

"No, there just there invade someone can be bothered with them," Aaron says laughing.

"I want that as my ring tone," Robert's voice says smirking

"What?" Adam says confused 

"His laugh," Robert says laughing at Adams confusion

"Your a mupit, do ya know that?" Aaron says shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"What it's true!" Robert says smirking 

"Do you know how weird that sounds?" Aaron says rolling his eyes.

 

To be continued 

 


	2. Court (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the day in court.

Aaron

 

Aaron lay silently in bed,he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he sees Gordon. He ended up giving up and heading down stairs, Robert was sleeping soundly on the sofa so he tip toes past him. Sitting silently at the table, he watched Robert sleep, envying his peacefulness. He sighed sitting back in the wooden chair gazing at Robert watching him breath as he had done many times before. Aaron had never slept very well and at the hotels he would just lie and watch Robert's streaky breathing. Suddenly, Robert stares waking up slightly.

"How love have you been there?" Robert asks rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"A while," Aaron says running his hand though his hair.

"Couldn't sleep?" Robert says getting up.

"Go back to sleep, there's no point in us both being exhausted tomorrow," Aaron says

"Yeah but it doesn't matter if I'm tired does it but it does if you are," Robert states to which Aaron nods

"I'll go back to bed then," Aaron says quietly

"Ya want me to stay awake with ya till ya fall asleep," Robert asks leaning against the chair arm

"Yeah, please, if ya don't mind," Aaron says walking upstairs with Robert following behind

 

The next morning Aaron woke up suddenly. He glanced around the room quickly, before seeing Robert still sleeping on the chair next to the bed. He let out a sigh of contentment, before getting up. It's eight o'clock and the trial is at ten.

"Robert," Aaron whispers shaking Robert's arm softly.

"What time is it?" Robert asks groggily

"Eight, I'm going down stairs to get some breakfast," Aaron informs

"I'll be down in a minute," Robert says wiping his eyes with his fingers to rid them of sleep

 

Down stairs Aaron made himself and Robert some toast and coffee. His thoughts weren't on the activity he was doing, it was on the trial. His mind was mostly on his sister. He knows he should be angry at her for spying on them for Gordon but he wasn't, he felt for her. Aaron knew how manipulative he can be and how he can get you to do anything for him, he'd witnessed it first hand. Sighing he takes out his wallet, emptying the content to find a folded up photo. It was of him and Liv, she's a baby in the picture and he's only a kid himself.

"Aaron?" Robert says seeing the upset on the man's face.

"I wish she had believed me," Aaron says passing Robert the photo

"She'll see who he is in court, his true colours will come out, trust me," Robert reassures

"Will se though, she's already called me a lying, attention seeker why would going to court change what she thinks," Aaron says sighing

"Well if she doesn't she's more stupid then I thought," Robert says shaking his head.

"If she did it wouldn't be her fault, it's only natural to believe your dad over someone. I mean if Andy told you something like that about your dad, who would you believe him or Andy? Truthfully," Aaron says sadly

"To be honest I would believe my dad but that doesn't make it right," Robert answers.

"I just hope your right and she does see his true colours in court," Aaron admits passing Robert a cup of coffee and some toast.

"Thanks," Robert says sitting down infront to Aaron.

 

It was nine o'clock when Chas got up, brushing her hair before rushing down stairs to made herself a cup of tea

"Morning mum," Aaron greets as she rushes into the room

"Morning, love, how do you feel today?" Chas asks pouring herself a drink

"As good as I can be given the day," Aaron admits, he is already in his suit as is Robert

"I'll just run upstairs to get ready and we can go," she says downing the rest of her drink before walking quickly out the room and up the stairs.

"This isn't going to go well, I can feel it," Aaron says getting up and pacing back and forward.

"It will, are the others meeting you there?" Robert asks

"Yeah, Cain, Victoria, Adam and Zak are going straight to the court," Aaron informs 

"What about Paddy?" Robert says confused, as much as he didn't really like Paddy he knew he was Aaron's father figure and he needs him there.

"Probably got better things to do," Aaron says sighing.

"What do you mean better things to do? What things?" Robert felt angry that Paddy would just leave Aaron to deal with this without him

"God knows but I know he's not coming, I mean why isn't he here, today of all days. Am I being selfish to want him here instead of where ever he is?" Aaron asks

"Of cause it's not, he should be there," Robert says shaking his head at memories of what Paddy told him while him and Aaron were having the affair, the thing he said about loving him and he can't even be here for Aaron now, when he needs him most.

"Right love, you can do this," Chas says straightening her son's tie before leading the way to the car

 

The drive was silent, only ever talking when Chas needed directions from Aaron

"We're here," Chas says looking at her son 

"Here goes," Aaron replies looking at his phone before getting out it was 9:38 better early then late anyway.

When they got inside, Adam, Victoria, Cain and Zak were already there.

"You alright, mate," Adam says in greeting

"As good as I can be in a place like this," Aaron says looking around, Aaron had always hated court.

"You can do this, lad. We all believe in ya," Cain reassures putting his hand on Aaron's tense shoulders

"Aaron?" A familiar female voice says. He turned around to the familiar voice. Sandra

"What are you doing here?" Chas snaps

"Leave her alone mum," Aaron defends

"I've come to... give evidence against Gordon," Sandra admits

"What-what changed?" Aaron asks 

"The fact that you deserve justice and he deserves to be sent down," Sandra says 

"But Liv doesn't believe me," Aaron says 

"Yes and it's driving me crazy, she keeps asking to see him and talking about how she felt sorry for him because you were lying about him," Sandra admits 

"Guess it's only normal to believe ya dad over ya brother," Aaron says, "she at school then?"

"No, she's in the car," Sandra says, "she thinks I'm giving evidence to support Gordon."

"Are you going to tell her or..." Aaron asks

"She's coming in court with me I just wanted to talk to you first," Sandra says smiling slightly.

"Thanks," Aaron says a bit more confident now.

Sandra leaves to get Liv as Aaron goes back over to his family.

"What did she say?" Robert asks worried 

"She's giving evidence against Gordon," Aaron tells him.

"That's brilliant, love," Chas congratulates happily 

"Aaron Livesy the court is about to start," a short,fat woman tells him

"Here goes then," Aaron says walking away from his family and following the woman

 

"All the court rise," the judge shouts as they all stood up

At that moment, Gordon was lead into the court room his face shows his anger and hatred as he looks at Aaron

"Gordon Livesy you are charged with four counts of sexual abuse against Aaron Livesy," the judge recalls making Aaron wince at his words, "How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty, as I said at the plead" Gordon says looking straight at Aaron 

"Don't get smart with me, sir," the judge warns, "Aaron Livesy can you please go though what happened each time this is said to have happened."

Aaron swallows as he stands up and tells everyone everything, from the dates to what Gordon said after it. Tears streamed down his face as he spoke. He kept looking up at his family, to see there reactions. Many of them not knowing the details of what happened. Even Robert has tears streaming down his face, Aaron had only ever seen him cry once. That was at the lodge, because he didn't want to shoot him. 

"Mr Livesy would you like a break," the judge asks his voice soft as he sees that Aaron was struggling to tell the story.

"No, I have to do this now," Aaron says taking a tissue that was offered to him by a woman bellow him, "thanks."

Aaron carryed on telling the court the sickening details that happened to him when he was just a child. When he had finished telling the whole story of each and ever time, he broke down in tears.

"Aaron," he hears both Robert and his mum shout

Aaron was taken out of the court by the woman, who had brought him in. 

"You want some water dear," she asks kindly.

"Aaron," he hears an all to familiar voice shout, Robert, "you alright?"

"Not really," Aaron says as tears once again escape his eyes, Robert pulls him in for a hug comfortingly.

"shh shh, it's going to be alright, I'm here okay and I'm going nowhere," Robert soothes rocking Aaron back and forward.

"Is the court still going on?" Aaron asks after his tears have subsided

"No, they called a break but the others are staying in the court," Robert says his arm still across Aaron's shoulders, "you want to go back in?"

"Yeah, le-let's go," Aaron says getting up with Robert to head back to the court room.

 

 

 

To be continued. 


	3. Court (part two)

Aaron

 

This time it's Sandra's turn in the witness box. Aaron watchs on as he sees Gordon's face turn to thunder as he sees her walk up the steps. The door opens behind Aaron and Liv walks in, her eyes glancing at Aaron before sitting at the other end to him.

"She probably doesn't know," Robert whispers 

"Sandra Flakity what can you tell us about the aligations against your ex-husband, Gordon Livesy," the judge says his voice strong.

"Against?" Liv shouts standing up.

"Yes love, against," Sandra answers, "I never witnessed anything but I had an idea that it was happening due to the change in Aaron and that mans behaviour round the time Aaron has said it happened."

"What sort of behaviour changes?" The judge asks

"Aaron would be scared of....Gordon and would leave the room when ever...he was there, Gordon would get be him weird looks when ever he answered back, as if warning him," Sandra explains, "I left shortly after Aaron did because... Gordon would shout at me or Liv, he'd push me around so I left to protect Liv from his violent behaviour." She is looking up at Liv as she talks as if telling her not the jury

"Is there any other happenings around the times that this allegedly happened?" The judge asks writing more notes down

"Well Aaron would spend a lot of time in his room, he would get angry over little things and after getting angry he would looked scared as if I was going to hurt him but now I see it must have been because he thought I was going to tell him," Sandra says angrily pointing at Gordon.

"Have you got anything to add?" The judge asks Sandra getting a shake from her head.

 

Sandra leaves the courtroom and goes up to the gallery to see her daughter, who flings her arms around her.

"Is all of that true? Was Aaron telling the truth," Liv asks looking at Aaron, who was watching them

"Yes it was, your that man did it and he lied to you to turn you against Aaron," Sandra admits looking at Aaron as well.

"Aaron, I'm so so sorry," Liv apologises hugging him tightly tears streaming down her face

"Quiet in the gallery," the judge shouts, "next we have Gordon's solicitor so Aaron can you please take the stand."

Aaron nods before walking out the gallery, down the stairs and towards the stand.

"So Aaron Livesy why have you not come forward earlier?" The solicitor asks cleverly

"I was scared, he told me that if I told anyone it would happen again," Aaron answers honestly 

"But you haven't lived with him for years, why come forward now?" The solicitor pushes

"I didn't want anyone to see me differently, pity me and I didn't want to remember until he tried to come back into our lives and I was scared so I-I told Robert and my mum," Aaron says honestly not feeling comfortable about talking about this.

"Gordon has told us that you didn't want to go and live with your mother, Chas. Why was this?" 

"I don't actually know, I blamed my mum for leaving me and I though that she didn't live me so I wanted to be somewhere I was in some was loved. I know how sick that sounds but it's true," Aaron answer feeling utterly sick to the stomach.

"We have been informed about your self-harming and past suicide attempt so there is reason to believe you have a mental illness that could cause you to have false memories, what do you have to say about this?"

"That's utter rubbish. I have had problems with self harming but that isn't a mental illness, it's my though that if I do something bad or I am stressed I should be punished. As for my suicide attempt that was due to me not accepting my sexuality," Aaron says feeling trapped, blurting out,"you know if that ever happened to you, heaven forbid, you would know that there is memories you can still feel physically and aren't just in your head." He had tears in his eyes now.

 

 

To be continued 

 

 


	4. The verdict

Aaron

 

"You see he's crazy," Gordon shouts angrily

 

For the first time since he came to the court, Aaron looked Gordon straight in the eyes. Gordon's eyes were filled with anger, hatred, Aaron feel sick to him stomach, that look was all to familiar. The look he gave Aaron before he raped him. Aaron felt physically sick, beginning to cough and relch at his feet. Someone gave his a bucket before leading him out the room.

"The jury will now leave the room until they come to a verdict," Aaron hears the judge say.

 

"You alright love," Chas says approaching her son and sitting next to him

"What happened, Aaron?" Robert asks standing infront of him 

"I don't know, I just felt sick," Aaron replies, he closed his eyes before continueing, "he had that look in his eyes just like he would before.." He didn't have to continue, they all knew what he was going to say.

"He's never going to be able to do that again, okay, I promise," Cain says crouching before his nephew only getting a nod in return.

About half an hour later a women came out of the court.

"The jury have made there decision," the woman shouts to them.

"Already?" Victoria exclaimed

"that's either really good or really bad,"  Robert says worriedly

"Well your positive," Cain scolds shaking his head

"Leave him alone Cain, he's right isn't he? It's either really good or really bad," Aaron defends standing up.

 

They walk to the seats overlooking the court, nobody said a word, all thinking and hoping. Gordon also appeared a guard standing behind him, he glares up at Aaron, their eyes locking. Aaron's hands clench into fists, gripping onto his trousers.

"Don't let him wind you up," Robert whispers as he sits next to him.

"Have the jury all come to an agreement," the judge bellows.

"Yes sir," a young man answers.

Aarons hand moved onto Robert's who happily raps his fingers around it, squeezeing it lightly.

"What do we find the conflicted?" The judge says loudly, staring at Gordon 

"Guilty," the young man answers.

Aaron let's out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Can't you see this is all lies," a helpless Gordon protests

"Take him away," the judge orders.

"Yeah, go rot in prison for what you've done," Chas shouts bitterly

Aaron sat watching Gordon be lead away before letting out a shallow breath.

"You did it, Aaron, just like I knew you could," Robert whispers his voice soft as he squeezes Aaron's hand once again.

"It's over, it's really over," Aaron says to himself.

"Yeah, mate, you did it, you beat him," Adam says giving him a small sad smile.

"Yeah, we're all proud of ya lad, ya did well," Cain says putting his hand on his nephews shoulder.

"Can we just get home, I don't want to stay here any more," Aaron asks looking at all his family and friends smiling slightly.

 

 

To be continued


	5. Verdict aftermath

Robert

 

The whole journey back to Emmerdale was silent, not one of them saying a word. Liv had insisted on coming in Chas's car with Aaron. She had also insisted on siting next to Aaron, to Robert's annoyance. When the finally pulled into the pub car park Liv desided to brake the silence.

"You alright Aaron?" She asks hugging his arm

"I don't know, Liv, I don't know what I am," Aaron admits honestly 

"I'm really sorry Aaron, for not believing you," Liv says hugging his arm closer and tighter

"Liv, it's okay, it's only natural to believe your dad," Aaron says putting his arm round her and giving Robert a warning look when he huffs.

"We going inside or-," Robert starts but is cut off be Liv

"You can go when ever you want," she scowls

"Come on, Liv, let's go in," Aaron says taking a deep breath before getting out the car leaving Liv and Robert together.

"What's your problem?" Liv asks Robert angrily

"My problem is you, sucking up to him for helping your pervert of a dad," Robert says back angrily

"I made a mistake and I regret it but I can't change the past, come on I bet you've done things to hurt him that you wish you hadn't," Liv says shaking her head

The lodge was the first thing that came to Robert's head but he decides to ignore it and gets out the car to follow Aaron inside.

"Where's Liv?" Aaron asks when Robert comes though the door.

"Being an annoying teenager," Robert mutters

"What have you done now," Aaron says shaking his head.

"I-erm," Robert tries

"Aaron, can you keep your idiot of a boyfriend on a shorter lead," Liv says smirking when she realises Robert is standing next to her brother

"What I'm the idiot, what about the girl who believes a lier over her brother," Robert accidentally says, "Aaron I-I didn't mean that,"

"See what he's like, Aaron," Liv says shaking her head.

"Both of you just stop it," Aaron tries but it seems they aren't listening 

"Just shut up, Liv, you don't know me at all or him," Robert says referring to Aaron.

"Well I've seen enough to know you don't give people a second chance," Liv shoots back

"Both of you just shut the hell up," Aaron shouts before walking quickly out of the back door

"Was that Aaron?" Chas says running into the backroom.

"erm-yeah, I think we've annoyed him," Robert says giving an angry glare to Liv

"What me? It was you that was carrying on," Liv says walking out the door to find Aaron, Robert following soon after

 

The sun had gone down and they hadn't found Aaron yet.

"where the hell is he?" Liv shouts tears streaming down her face.

"We'll find him Liv, he'll be fine," Robert says 

"You trying to convince me or yourself," Liv says wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I don't know, Liv but he I'll be okay, I'm sure of it," Robert says hoping to himself that everything he has said is true.

"Call Chas again, see if he's there," Liv says desperately

"She said she'd ring us if he turns up," Robert says wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Where else could he be?" Liv cries covering her eyes

"Come on Liv, we have to keep going," Robert says crouching infront of the little girl

"This is all our fault though, Robert," Liv says still crying

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have carried on like I did," Robert says trying to comfort her, "but whoever a fault it is we need to find Aaron."

"what about that cricket field?" Liv asks starting running towards it.

 

Aaron was there, sat on the steps his arms rapped tightly around himself.

"AARON," Liv and Robert shout together

"Go home, Liv, it's to cold out here for ya," Aaron says worried

"I don't care about me, what the hell are you doing out here?" Liv says hugging her brother shivering at how cold Aaron was to the touch, "your freezing, Aaron."

"Well I'd rather be out here then causing arguments at home," Aaron admits, pulling away from his sisters embrace.

"Don't be stupid, Aaron, it isn't because of you, it's us, we were both being childish," Liv says before Robert can talk

"Still, everywhere I seem to go there is some sort of argument or violence, everywhere," Aaron says shaking his head,"Maybe I deserved what Gordon did to me."

"Aaron, I never want to here you say that, ever again. None of this is your fault, none, now let's just go home and get you warmed up, yeah?" Robert says now standing next to Liv, his hand on Aaron's arm.

"Alright," Aaron says nodding 

 

They set off home, to there lives, which had been changed forever. And one person caused it, one cruel, evil, sick person, who was rotting in jail for what he's done. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always welcome. Have a nice day/night.


End file.
